Mean streets
by stupid-hamster
Summary: In the city of Kohona, one is either very rich, or very poor, with little in between. So what happens when little Kiba gets lost in an alley way in the wrong side of town. MA FIRST FIC INNIT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first fic, I have read a lot of stuff on the site, and thought it was time I had ago. **

The brown haired boy awoke on his feathered mattress scratching his nose. He sat up sleepily, looking out the window at the sun rising over the city "Good morning mister sun!" he said aloud, before his mother walked in.

"Happy birthday Kiba!" She shouted before rushing over to give the five year old his birthday hug. Kiba remembered it was his special day and grinned. "Now hurry up and get changed, we're going to go see your sister like I promised." Kiba jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants, clumsily putting them on and throwing a t-shirt on the wrong way.

"Ready!" Kiba shouted happily. His mother rolled her eyes playfully, turning the shirt the right way round.

"Hanna is making us a fry up, so we will eat when we get there," she handed him his little blue shoes "Come on Kiba it's time to go." He put them on, fixing the Velcro straps, before following his mother out the front door into the city of Konoha.

Konoha was the largest city in the fire nation; it had grown from a small village populated by warriors called ninja, to a large city, where one was either rich or poor, with little in between. It was devoid of the magic it had once held, save the still common belief in the legend of the nine tails fox that had occurred 400 years ago to the day.

The two walked through the rich suburb they lived in, Kiba's mother saying hello to its various occupants, some of which also wished Kiba a happy birthday. The houses here were very clean and the area was safe, but on the way to Hanna's suburb, they had to walk through a much poorer area. "Stay close to Mommy," she said worriedly, looking around at the graffiti on the walls.

Kiba did as he was told, sensing the fear in his mother's voice and behaviour. She quickened her pace, and Kiba let his mind wonder to his sister, and eventually, when his mother took a left turn, he continued forwards into a very dark alley way.

"Mommy how far are we…" he looked up where his mother should be, and then all around the alleyway. Just then a little blonde boy of about Kiba's age appeared, with ragged black jeans and a ripped t-shirt, his face was dirty and he was very skinny.

"Are you Ok?" he asked softly, causing Kiba to turn round sharply. Kiba looked upon the boy fearfully, "Umm, my name is Naruto," he smiled in a way which would make the most cynical of people trust him.

"Umm, I'm called Kiba. Have you seen my Mommy?" Kiba asked blushing and looking at the floor. The blonde looked at Kiba sympathetically.

"I don't think so," Naruto replied sadly "but I'm sure she will come back for you soon," he sat on the floor, and patted the ground next to him, signalling for Kiba to sit with him.

"Where's your Mommy?" Kiba asked Naruto naively. Naruto looked at him, and scratched the side of his face.

"Oh, I don't have a Mommy," he replied with only the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. Kiba decided to change the subject, and pulled out a packet of sweets from his coat.

"Would you like to share this with me?" Kiba asked softly, and Naruto nodded happily, he really was starving. Kiba opened the packet and put it on the ground between them, "I like the little cola bottle ones, they're really sugary," he smiled as the two ate the sweets together. When they were about half way through the packet, Kiba's mother came running in shouting his name.

"Oh Kiba thank goodness," She picked him up, looking seriously at him "I have told you that you are not to talk to people like this," she looked at the frightened blonde, before slapping Kiba harshly round the face, drawing a tear from his eye. "And you stay here where you belong, you little scum bag." She gave the homeless blonde a sharp kick in the stomach, who doubled over in agony, the kick was way too much for a boy his age. He looked up at Kiba, begging him with his eyes to stay and help, but Kiba was dragged away to his sister's house none the less.

**W'okay so tell me what you think and whether I should continue this. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**W'okay so chapter 2 is going to be written now! Yay!**

"KIBA!" Hana ran up to Kiba picking him up and bear hugging him, before noticing the loss of the happy light in his eyes "W-what's wrong Ki?" Tsume shot Kiba a death glare.

"N-nothing…" he lied in the cute, but blatantly false way that only a child would, and Hana saw straight through it. She smiled comfortingly at him, before leading them into the kitchen. "Wow, thank sis!" Kiba's eyes regained some of their brightness. He dug into the bacon and eggs, making loud noises of agreement with the food.

"So Kiba, it's your birthday, so I thought we might all go watch a movie together," Kiba grinned "I've pre booked us three tickets to toy story 3!" Kiba jumped out of his seat to hug his big sister, and she gave him twenty pounds, which would have seemed like a lot of money for a boy that age.

"Thank you sis!" Kiba slurred with a mouthful of food, "I'll go get my shoes on." He ran to the hallway, and Hana gave her mother a 'how cute' look before following him.

Hanna and Tsume (Kiba's mother) talked all the way to the cinema, with Kiba walking up ahead where they could safely see him. "Ki," Kiba thought he heard on the wind, in the accent of the little boy he had met earlier. He decided he had imagined it, until he heard his sister whine "Awww," Sympathetically.

The blonde boy was lying face down on the pavement, with blood seeping out of a wound in his side. "Mom we should help the poor kid," Hana appealed to her mother, "He needs some medical help."

"Not our problem Hana," she looked more closely at the boy "You! You're the one who was trying to corrupt my Kiba! This little wretch deserves whatever he gets out here." Hana protested again and they began to argue, ignoring Kiba pulling the blonde off into an alley way.

"Naruto, are you ok?" he asked with a sense of understanding for the situation unusual for a boy so small. The boy grumbled something along the lines of 'no'. Kiba lifted Naruto's shirt to see the small, but deep cut in his tummy "What happened Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

"The bad people…" he whispered "… They came and… they got me with a knife." Kiba took a large Band-Aid out of the pouch on this leg, and put it softly on the wound. He then hugged the other boy.

"Hey I'm really sorry about my Mom, that was horrible of her," Kiba apologised, "If you like," he swallowed, maturely realising the sensitivity of the situation "Maybe my sister can look after you, she seems like she likes you and you look awfully hungry too," Kiba stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out his £20 birthday money, "and I want you to have this." Naruto didn't know how to respond to the gift. Kiba hugged him before running off to where his mother and sister were still arguing.


End file.
